Número Equivocado
by apparently.clowns.kill
Summary: Cuando marca un número equivocado, nunca se obtiene la señal de ocupado. SasuNaru.


**Autor: ACK**

**Titulo: Autor: ACK**

**Titulo: Número Equivocado.**

**Pareja: SasuNaru**

**Advertencia: BoyXBoy**

**Resumen: ****Cuando marca un número equivocado, nunca se obtiene la señal de ocupado****. SasuNaru.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, personajes y demás… u.u no es mió. Hago esto sin fines de lucro por que definitivamente nadie en sus 5 me pagaría. Esto está hecho, movido y promocionado por el ocio y, ¿Por qué no?, mi trauma con la parejita.**

**..::..::..::..::..::..**

Sakura sonrió ante el monólogo de Naruto, no es que hubiera sido su intención espiarle ni nada por el estilo, pero es que el rubio era bastante torpe cuando se trataba de esconder su presencia, mantenerse en silencio… o cerrar la ventana. La chica, antes de desaparecer de un salto, decidió simplemente dejar el almuerzo en la ventana, cuando Naruto se diera cuenta de que ella había estado ahí probablemente era hora de comer.

..::..::..::..::..::..

-¡Hey, Sakura!-escuchó como la conocida voz de su mejor amigo le llamaba y volteo a verlo con una sonrisa, sabiendo perfectamente lo que iba a pedirle.-Necesito pedirte algo.-dijo el rubio mientras llegaba jadeante a lado de la médico.

-¿Hn? ¿Que pasa Naruto?-"finge demencia", se dijo.

-Me… me preguntaba si, este, si tu podrías darme tu numero, ya sabes, tu teléfono.

-¿Y como para que lo querrías? No estarás pensando el gastarme una de esas estúpidas bromas, ¿verdad?-casi gritó mientras levantaba una de sus manos.

-No, no… claro que no.-dijo mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.-Simplemente creo que seria bueno tener tu teléfono, ya sabes, en caso de alguna emergencia.

-Oh, bueno, si… ahora que lo pienso tienes razón.- _"Naruto tonto."_

Naruto le estiro un papel arrugado, manchado de alguna sustancia color caramelo, con un dibujito de un kunai en una esquina y un sin fin de garabatos. Sakura, conociendo de sobremanera el despiste de su amigo escribió ambos teléfonos, suyo y el de Sasuke, bajo la interrogante mirada de Naruto.

-¿Por qué el de Sasuke?

-A el también lo podrías necesitar, ¿ne?

-¡Pe… pero! ¡Yo nunca me rebajaría a necesitar al tonto ese!-menciono mientras sus mejillas se tornaban carmín y volteaba la cabeza en un ademán que pretendía mostrar superioridad para con su mejor amigo.

-Lo que tu digas, solo te lo voy a dar.-anotó un par de cosas mas en el papelito, arrugado y pequeño, dejando que el curso de su plan marchara viento en popa. Solo esperaba que Naruto no sacara de la nada uno de esos momentos de brillantez por el cual era apodado el "Ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente".-En fin, Naruto, me tengo que ir. Mi mamá me espera en casa.-dijo dándole el último toque a su plan maestro.

..::..::..::..::..::..

Impasible. Calmado. Frío. Insensible. Naranja…

Naruto escruto al telefono con la mirada, sostenía el papelito en una mano y el telefono en la otra. Su dedo, moviéndose como por voluntad propia, marco el numero de Sakura rapidísimo y sintió como algo impedía que el aire entrara y las arañas de su estomago no paraban de moverse.

_Bip._

El rubio respiro hondo.

_Bip._

Se armó de valor.

Se escucho como alguien desconectaba el teléfono y con tal de quitarse de una vez aquella terrible sensación recito su discurso sin pararse a tomar aire siquiera.

-Yo, yo desde hace mucho tengo sentimientos muy fuertes hacia ti y esperaba que tu lo supieras y me lo hicieras saber pero creo que ese no es el caso, ¿verdad?, entonces yo tendré que dar el primer paso al decirte que te quiero y quiero salir contigo.

Pero ese sentimiento de estarse ahogando no se fue, sino que se incremento al escuchar la respuesta después de casi un minuto de silencio.

-Usuratonkachi.

Miro el papelito. Ese no era el telefono de Sakura sino que en su despiste no se había dado cuenta de que ella había puesto un "¡Caíste en mi plan! Ve y diviértete con Sasuke, tonto." seguido de una carita guiñando.

-Eh… esto, Sasuke, yo… ¡yo no!

-Mañana a las siete en Ichikaru, torpe.-dijo en un susurro antes de colgar.

Entonces Naruto entendió que el obento no había aparecido en su ventana de la nada, sino que Sakura probablemente le había escuchado…

"_¡Tooorpe! Me tengo que olvidar de Sasuke tonto, probablemente si invito a Sakura… ¡si, eso haré! Le pediré su telefono y la invitare."_

Naruto sonrió, ya había olvidado lo increíble que la médico era.

-Mañana a las siete, Sasuke.-dijo colgando el telefono.

**..::..::..::..::..::..**

**¿RR?**

**ACK**


End file.
